


Cruel Intentions

by cosmosKid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Inspired by a Movie, Multi, Out of Character, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/pseuds/cosmosKid
Summary: Mikasa and Eren Jaeger, step-siblings with too much time, money and freedom on their hands, seek to create some fun with the school year nearing it's begining. **Based upon the movie Cruel Intentions





	1. Chapter 1

Eren looked to the passenger’s seat beside him, empty except for the leather bound journal. The one thing in his life that was only seen by him, a true look into his mind. He was driving down a highway, the city looming in front of him and an equally imposing cemetery to his right. He tried not to think too much as he made his way into the city. Finally, he reached his destination, a bland building that was not unlike a mall in appearance; people of all ages mingling about, living in their own worlds.  
His therapists’ office was upstairs. The room wasn’t overly large and was reasonably furnished, a desk in the corner a long couch in front and a small, one-person couch facing that. Eren lay down on the long couch, unbuttoning his suit-jacket as he did so, the ceiling wasn’t too interesting but neither was anything else in the room.  
“Eren?” His therapist was calling him, her cheek rested on her fist, she sounded uninterested. “Eren, let’s try and focus.” She looked at her watch as she spoke, their time was nearly up.  
“What can I possibly say?” Eren said, standing up and walking over to stare out the glass doors as he did so, “I’m a fool.”  
“You’re not a fool.”  
“Yes, I am. I can’t feel sorry for myself because I’m some poor little rich boy.”  
“It’s not your fault. Adolescence is a difficult time.”  
Eren began to softly bang his head on the door.  
“And,” continued his therapist, “without great parenting, things can go awry. But you have to rise above their mistakes.” She reached besides her and picked something up off a nearby table, “Here.”  
Eren turned around to see her holding out a copy of her book, Great Parenting! How to Raise the Perfect Child.  
“Autographed copy? Can I keep this?”   
His therapist smiled, “It’s yours.”   
Eren noted her writing on her note pad, ‘Bill for book$$’  
“You have to stop being so hard on yourself.” she said, “What’s in the past is over.”  
“You’re right.” Eren nodded, “You know… it’s hard to believe there was once a period in my life when the only thing I could think about was sex.”   
The therapist shook her head, “It’s no way to go through life.”  
“I know.” Eren reassured, “I mean, take yourself, for example. You’re a very attractive woman.” Eren looked to the ground, “You have killer legs. I’d love to photograph them.” He walked towards the desk, a new confidence sounding in his voice, “That was the old me. I’m cured now.”  
The therapist looked at her watch, half mumbling a ‘I’m so proud of you,’ before walking over to her desk.  
“Same time next week?” Eren asked, shaking her hand.  
“Oh, didn’t I tell you? I’m going on my book tour. I’ll be back in a month.” She tried to let go of Eren’s hand but he held on,  
“Why?”  
She pulled hard, finally he let go, “Because other people need my help too. You’re gonna do just fine.”  
“I hope so.”  
She was sitting at her desk now, “If you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to call my service.”  
“I could use a hug.”  
The displeasure was clear on her face, she groaned softly as she got up and walked over to him, embracing him as she did so.  
Eren squeezed her tight and for slightly longer than necessary.   
“Alrighty, mh-hm, there you go.” Finally, he let go when the phone rang, the therapist moving to put it on speaker.  
The voice of her assistant rang throughout the room, “Your daughter on one.”   
“Tell her to hold.”  
Eren picked up a photo frame from the desk, a blonde girl smiling stared at him. “Is this her?”  
“That’s my Annie.” The pride was basically dripping from her every word.  
“She seems nice,” Eren mumbled, looking at the photo some more.  
“She’s great. Straight-A student. Exceptionally rounded young woman. She’s attending Sina this fall.”  
“Wow,” Eren cooed, Sina was one of the most prestigious schools in the country. “You know; this is exactly the type of girl I should be with.”  
The therapist snatched the photo out of his hands, “I think she’s a little out of your league, no offence.”  
“Oh well,”  
“So,” the therapist said, ushering Eren out of the room, “Take good care of yourself, Eren.”  
“Thank you,” Eren said, looking at the book, “For everything.”  
He walked out of the room, shutting the door as he went.  
The therapist walked back to her desk, muttering ‘dick’ under her breath as she did so.  
As she sat down her phone rang again, ‘Your daughters still on hold.’  
“Shit.” She picked up the phone, transferring over to line one as she did, “Hi, Honey!”  
The voice of an over hysterical sobbing teenager met her from the other end of the line, “You kept me on hold!”  
“I’m sorry. Is something wrong?”  
“He told me he loved me and I believed him! I’m so stupid!”  
“Now, darling, it’s all right. Just calm down. Take a deep breath. Step out of the circle.”  
“Oh, would you cut your psycho-babble bullshit, Mum? There’s pictures of me on the Internet!”  
“What kind of pictures?”  
“Nudie pictures! What do you think?”  
From the other end of the line the therapist could hear her daughters’ computer repeating the word ‘slut’ over and over in a monotone voice.  
“Jesus Christ!” The therapist was yelling now, “How could you be so stupid?!”  
“He was just so charming.” The daughter sobbed, “And all he did was say I had killer legs… and how he wanted to photograph them. And things just got completely out of hand!”

Eren read the blurb of the book as he was walking towards the exit of the building, stopping at a trash can to dispose of it on his way.  
“Eren! Eren!” He turned to see his therapist upstairs, banging on the glass windows, he smiled the most shit-eating grin he could imagine, “You’re gonna pay for this, you little shit! You hear me? You sicko pervert!”  
A young girl walked up to Eren, “What’s her problem?”  
“Looks like somebody’s in need of some therapy.” He joked, smiling at the girl as he did so.  
The therapist continued screaming, “So what’s your name?” Eren asked.  
“Mina,” the girl smiled, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.  
“Mina? God, you’re beautiful.”  
Mina looked shocked, “Thank you,”  
“I’m gonna take you to lunch.”  
She nodded, “Okay.”

 

Eren swerved and then parked in front of the mansion, a police officer calling out to him as he entered the house, “Sir, there’s no parking here! Sir, you can’t park here!”  
The boy ignored him as he walked inside.  
~  
“I can’t tell you how happy we are that Krista will be attending Maria with you this fall. You’ve always been an inspiration to my husband and I on raising her.” Mrs. Renz cooed.  
Mikasa smiled, her maid placing a tray of tea and biscuits next to her.  
“We just hope that she can rise to the high standards that you’ve set for her.” The elderly woman smiled at her daughter as she said this.  
“I’ll do my best,” Mikasa assured her before turning to her maid and thanking her in Vietnamese.  
“What was that?” Krista asked, her curiosity evident.  
“I was thanking her. Vietnamese is really a beautiful language; don’t you think?” Krista nodded eagerly.  
“Mikasa is one of the most popular girls at school. Listen to whatever she says and you’ll go far.” Mrs. Renz turned to face Mikasa, “How do you do it? Where do you get your strength?”  
Mikasa smiled, shyly, “Well, this may sound corny but,” she reached into her jacket, pulling out a large bejeweled crucifix, “Whenever I feel the temptation of peer pressure, I turn to God and he helps me through the problem.”  
“Oh, that’s beautiful.” Mrs. Renz cooed.  
“What are the boys like?” Krista blurted out, her mother pinched her, “Ow!”  
“Krista, is that all you can think of? You must forgive her, Mikasa. Shes never been in a coeducational atmosphere before.”  
“Oh, it’s perfectly understandable.” The girl smiled, “Most of the boys that matriculate at Maria are very upstanding gentlemen. However, there are the occasional few bad apples.”  
“Like your step-brother, Eren.” Mrs. Renz cut in, “I can’t believe they didn’t expel him after what he did to the school nurse.”  
“I hear she’s recovering quite well.” Eren walked into the room, removing his suit jacket and sunglasses as he did so.  
He bent over to face Mrs. Renz, “Nice to see you again, Mrs. Renz!” He smirked when he saw her visible discomfort.  
“You remember my daughter, Krista?” She asked, mostly maintaining to keep her tone civil.  
“Why, what an adorable shirt you’re wearing.”  
Krista pulled out the edges of her shirt to show the pattern better, a cartoon koala staring up at them.  
“Thanks,” she moved to look down at the shirt, moving her legs giving Mikasa and Eren a clear view up her skirt, “my father took me on a trip to Australia.”  
“How are things down under?” Eren asked, bending over slightly to get a better view up her skirt, “Blossoming, I hope.”  
“Eren!” Mikasa hit his arm, he chuckled as he stood up straight.  
Mrs. Renz pushed Krista’s legs closed, “What?”  
“Well,” The older woman said as she stood up, “I think we should be going now. Thank you for your help.”  
“Krista, I’ll call you and we can plan your curriculum.” Mikasa smiled, holding her crucifix in her palm.  
“Okay thanks.” Krista said, then turning to Eren, “It was nice meeting you.”  
The boy blew her a kiss, “Ciao!”  
“Let’s go, Krista, now.” Mrs. Renz said as she pulled her daughter away, she could be heard lecturing the girl on keeping her legs together as they walked off.  
Mikasa’s smile disappeared, she unbuttoned her jacket, revealing a chesty top underneath.  
“I didn’t know it was Asshole Day at the Jaeger House.” Eren joked.  
“Just taking the poor girl under my wing.” Mikasa said, sitting down and twisting the top of her crucifix, revealing a hidden compartment. She pulled the top off to show a little spoon with cocaine already sitting on it, she snorted the drug quickly.  
“The parental units called while you were out.”   
“Lovely.” Eren muttered, uninterested, “How is your gold-digging whore of a mother enjoying Bali?” He smiled.  
“She suspects,” Mikasa started, her voice a calm deadpan, “that your impotent, alcoholic father is diddling the maid.”  
“Good.”   
“What’s wrong with you today? Therapy not going well?” The tone of Mikasa’s voice was one of slight mocking.  
“It was fine.” Eren reassured, pulling a napkin out of his pocket as he did so. “Mina. “Call me,”” he mocked before throwing the napkin to Mikasa and walking over to a nearby table. Mikasa used it to wipe her nose, the cocaine still tingling.  
“I’m sick of sleeping with these insipid city debutantes. Nothing shocks them anymore.”  
“Well you can relax,” Mikasa said, her voice cool and confident, “I have a mission for you.”  
“What?”  
“You remember Jean Kirstein? Son of Mr. Kirtsein?”  
“Oh, you mean the dickhead who dumped you over the holidays?”  
“I went to great lengths to please Jean. Huge sacrifices on my part were made to keep him happy.”  
“Sorry.”  
“In any event, my feelings were hurt when I learnt that Jean had fallen for someone else.”  
“You don’t mean-“  
“None other than Krista Renz.”  
“So that’s what this is all about.” Eren moved to pick up a teen magazine from the table.  
“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. When I get through with Krista she’ll be the premiere tramp of the Maria area. And poor Jean’s new little princess will be damaged goods.”  
“Why go through Krista?” Eren asked, “why not just attack Jean?”  
“Because if there’s an attack made on Jean it could be traced back to me. I can’t allow that to happen. Everybody loves me, and I intend to keep it that way.”  
“Hm, I see your point. Why should I care?”  
“Because I need you to seduce our young Krista.” Mikasa moved to lay back on the chair she was lying on, “She’s quite cute, you know. Young, supple breasts,” she ran her hands over her exposed chest, looking Eren directly in the eyes as she did, “A tight, firm, ass.” Eren walked over to Mikasa, she pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt, “Uncharted booty.” He leant down, their lips nearly touching, “Be her Captain Picard, Jaeger. Boldly go, where no man has gone before.”  
“I can’t.” Mikasa pushed him off her, her mood gone from seductive to mad.  
“Why not?” She walked away from him, opting to sit at a nearby desk.  
“Oh, come on, Mikasa. It’s too easy. Go get one of those moron friends of yours to do it. I have a reputation to uphold.”  
“Oh, but diddling the therapists’ daughter’s a challenge.” Mikasa retorted.  
“She was overcharging,” Eren picked up the magazine and put it down in front of Mikasa, “This is a challenge.”  
“I know how to alleviate menstrual cramps, thank you very much.”  
“Shut up and turn to page 64.”  
Mikasa read off the page, “’Why I Plan To Wait, by Levi Ackerman, Rose City.’” She continued reading the article as Eren trailed his fingers down her chest. “Jesus Christ, is he for real?”  
“Oh, he’s Mummy’s Little Angel. A paradigm of chastity and virtue. Let’s see.” He pulled the magazine from Mikasa’s hands and skimmed through the article until he found what he wanted. “Boring, boring, boring. ‘I love my Mother.’ Boring, boring, boring. ‘…making a mature decision.’ Here! He has a girlfriend named Patra. ‘Going out for a year,’ ‘Petra understands.’” Eren closed the magazine.  
“Too bad for you, he lives in Rose.”  
“Au contraire. The virgin’s mother has accepted the new headmasters position at our school. He’s staying with my aunt in the country while his family sell their house. Can you imagine what this will do for my reputation? Screwing the new headmistress’ son before school starts…” Eren looked off in wonder, “He’ll be my greatest victory.”  
“You don’t stand a chance.” Mikasa said, her tone condescending, “Even this is out of your league.”  
Eren fixed her with a stare, “Care to make a wager on that?”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“Oh, well,” Eren moved to exit, “duty calls. Dr. Leonhart and her daughter should make for an exciting journal entry.”  
“Oh, gee, your journal. Could you be more self-centred?” Mikasa teased as he picked up his journal and exited the room.  
“Could you be more desperate to read it?” Eren called back as he walked down the hallway and into his study, taking out a cigar and lighting as he did so.  
“Oh, Eren?” Mikasa called from her bedroom across the hallway. She moved her arms to sit on her hips, purposefully exposing her breasts. “Could you come here for a second?”  
Eren sighed as he put out the cigar, when he reached Mikasa she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
“About that little wager of yours? Count me in.”  
“What are the terms?”  
“If I win,” Mikasa started as she walked backwards towards her bed, Eren following every step. “Then that hot little car of yours, is mine.”  
“And If I win?” They were standing at the edge of her bed now,  
“I’ll give you something you’ve been obsessing about…” she moved her shirt to reveal herself more, “ever since our parents got married.”  
Eren stared down at her breasts as he replied, “Be more specific.”  
“In English, I’ll fuck your brains out.”  
“What makes you think I’d go for that bet? That’s a 1956 Jaguar roadster.”  
Mikasa move to sit on the edge of the bed, staring Eren in the eyes, “Because I’m the only person you can’t have and it kills you.”  
“No way,” he moved to leave the room,  
“You can put it anywhere.”  
Eren stopped and turned towards her, “You’ve got yourself a bet, baby.”  
Mikasa smiled and moved to shake Eren’s hand, “Happy hunting, Eren.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was about midday when Eren arrived at his aunts’ home in the country, the large, imposing manor a family heirloom. His aunt, Emelia Rothbauer, was out riding with Levi, “Your home is beautiful, Mrs. Rothbauer.” Levi stated, his tone polite. They were heading back towards the house now; their horses were in need of rest.  
“Thank you, Levi. It’s been in my family for over 100 years. Does your family ride much?”  
Levi smiled, “My grandpa actually used to breed horses on his farm.”  
“Really?” Before Levi could respond a sudden loud bang could be heard, startling the boy.  
“What was that?”  
“Oh, Eren must be home.” The older woman cooed. When they walked into the main lawn area Levi could see a boy his age shooting at targets, he assumed that must be Eren.  
Eren had just shot a bullseye when he heard his aunts voice calling his name, “Ereeeen~!”  
He groaned, “Oh, fuck me.” Before turning around and forcing a grin on his face, “Aunt Emelia!” He called as he ran up to his aunt.  
“Sweet pea.” She smiled, removing her riding helmet.  
“God, I’ve missed you!” the boy said before embracing his aunt in a warm hug. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”  
“I missed you too.” His aunt said before turning towards Levi, “I want you to meet Levi. Levi Ackerman, this is Eren.”  
“Well, well.” Eren cooed as he walked up to the other boy, who was still seated on his horse.  
“Hello.” Levi smiled.  
“He’ll be staying with me for a few weeks.” Emelia stated.  
“I guess that makes two of us.” Eren said before helping Levi off his horse.  
“Thank-you.” Levi said, brushing his hair out from his eyes.  
Eren looked into his eyes and smiled, “Welcome. Aunt Emelia, why don’t you whip us up some of that iced tea of yours?” His aunt smiled, “I’ll tend to Levi.”  
“All right,” the woman smiled, “You two don’t get into any trouble.”  
“We won’t.” the boys said in unison. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him away, “Come on. Quickly. Lots to see.”  
They reached a large cement staircase, Eren let go of Levi’s hand and they headed up to the patio. “I read your manifesto.”  
Levi sounded surprised, “You did?”  
“Mhm. I must say, I found it rather appalling.”  
“That’s a first.” Levi frowned, “Most people praised me for it.”  
“Most people are sheep. Who are you to criticize something you’ve never experienced?”  
“I wasn’t criticizing anything.” Levi smiled, “It’s just my belief that people shouldn’t experience the act of love until they’re in love. And I just don’t think people our age are mature enough to experience those emotions.”  
“Are you gay?”  
Levi stopped and turned around, “No?”  
“I didn’t mean to offend you. I just picked up on a gay vibe.”  
“Look, I wouldn’t expect a man of your experience to understand my beliefs.”  
Eren scoffed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I’ve been very well-informed of your reputation.”  
“What have you heard?”  
“That you promise girls the world to get them in bed.”  
“Who told you this?”  
Levi looked Eren up and down, “A friend wrote me.”  
“That’s a little tacky.”  
“Why do you sound so surprised? It’s the truth, isn’t it?”  
“If you say so.” Eren turned and began walking away.

Mikasa watched from the doorway as Krista’s music teacher instructed her, “That’s good. Now let’s try the G-major scale.” Krista ran the bow over the strings, unpleasant sounds erupting throughout the room.  
“Once again.” The music teacher said, “And remember, the third note is sharp.”  
Krista threw the bow on the ground, “I suck! I suck!”  
The teacher chuckled and picked up the bow, “Relax, okay? Take a deep breath.” He handed the bow back to her, “You’re concentrating too much on bowing. Just let it flow. Here, let me help you.” He sat behind her on the chair, her hand in his as he guided the bow over the strings. “Now close your eyes.” His mouth was next to her neck as she leant her head back to give him room.  
Mikasa had seen enough, she reached over and knocked a wooden box onto the floor causing the two to break apart.  
“Mai-Lee be careful!” She scolded her maid, “We’ve had this discussion.” Her maid said nothing and just nodded. Mikasa walked towards Krista and her teacher. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She turned to Krista, “Your playing was beautiful.”  
“Mikasa,” Krista said, “This is Reiner Braun. He’s been giving me music lessons over the summer.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Reiner shook Mikasa’s hand.  
“Likewise, I’m sure.”  
“Reiner is attending Sina. He’s composing his first opera.”  
Reiner smiled, “It’s based on Dr. Martin Luther King’s life.”  
“Dr. King is my favourite.” Krista breathed, Mikasa was sure the blonde had no idea who he was.  
Reiner laughed awkwardly, “Well, I guess our hour’s up. Same time tomorrow?” He handed the bow to Krista, saying a small ‘bye’ as he exited the room. Krista sighed as she rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder.

Eren paced around his best friend, Armins’, room.  
“Unbelievable! Some ass wrote a letter to this guy describing my lascivious tactics.”  
Armin rand a hand through his bleached hair, “Any ideas who it could be?”  
“Armin, if I knew who it was, that person would be in a momentous amount of pain.”  
Armin placed a small amount of marijuana on a scale, “Where did the little boy say he was from?”  
“Rose. Who the hell do I know in Rose?”  
Armin smiled, “Erwin Smith.”  
“The football stud?”  
“Mhm. He’s from Rose City. I think he might be your rat.”  
“It would make sense.” Eren said, walking over to face Armin, “Smith hates me. I fingered his girlfriend at homecoming last year.”  
Armin laughed, “I don’t think that bothered him so much.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, let’s just say Erwin likes to tackle the tight ends on and off the field.”  
Eren smiled, “Are you shitting me?”  
“I shit you not.” Armin pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and handed it to Eren, “He used to sneak into my dorm room drunk every month. We’d go at it for a little while. And as soon as he’d cum he’s start freaking out. ‘What are you doing? I’m not gay. If you tell anybody I’m gonna kick your ass!’” Armin sighed, “the only reason why I let him keep up the charade is beacuase the man’s got a mouth like a Hoover.”  
Eren thought, “Shit! Too bad he’s in Rose this summer.”  
“Not anymore~.” Armin sang, “The football team started practice. He’s back in the dorm. He already called me for a pillow-kissing session.”  
“Good for you.” Eren commended, “Well, could you arrange a get-together with him tonight on my behalf?”  
“Hmm. I do believe Spartacus is showing on television tonight.”  
“Outstanding.”  
“But,” cut in Armin, “Don’t think this one’s not gonna cost you.”  
Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bundle of money, throwing it on the table in front of the blonde.  
“Just make sure your front door is unlocked. Shall we say, the stroke of midnight?” Eren reached over and started jacking Armin’s bong to help the point across. “No pun intended.”  
Armin scoffed, “Okay, the stroke of midnight it is.” Eren exited the room, waving a goodbye as he did.  
~  
“So then,” Erwin says, facing two of his team members, “I take out my dick. And I shove it right in her face. And I stand there like, ‘What the hell is this? Grandma with the birthday present? Suck it, dumb bitch!’”  
One of his friends laughed, “The Smithster!”  
“Yeah!” Erwin yelled, “The Smithster!” he high-fived his friends, his phone ringing taking his attention. He walked a few steps away to answer. “Hey.”  
“Erwin?” Armin asked, his voice chipper.  
“Hi, Armin.” Erwin lowered his voice.  
“I have a little proposal for you,”

Krista was laying on her side in the park, Mikasa was sitting behind her brushing her hair while the blonde ate fruits.  
“Rumor has it,” Mikasa started, “that you went on a date with Jean Kirstein. I hear he’s very nice.”  
Krista bit into a cherry, “He’s alright.” She shrugged, “He kept taking about a bulimic head case he dumped over the holidays.”  
Mikasa stopped, “Really? ‘Bulimic head case’.”  
“Yeah. What a loser she must be.”  
Mikasa pulled sharply on Krista’s hair, “Sorry.”  
“Anyhow, Jean’s invited me to the country in a few weeks.”  
“That’s great.”  
“You think so? I don’t know, I guess I’m just scared.”  
“Of what?”  
“Duh, boys. I’ve never been to first base with a guy.”  
Mikasa leaned over, “Haven’t you ever practiced on one of your female friends?”  
Krista scrunched up her face, “No. That’s gross.”  
“It’s not gross.” Mikasa moved Krista so they were facing each other, “How else do you think girls learn? Okay face me.” She removed her hat so that it wouldn’t obstruct her. “Now, close your eyes and wet your lips.”  
Krista pulled a face, “Are you for real?”  
“You wanna learn or not?”  
“I guess…” she licked her lips before leaning in. Mikasa kissed her slowly before leaning back.  
“See? That wasn’t so scary.”  
Krista smiled, a blush deep on her cheeks, “It was nothing.”  
“Okay,” Mikasa said, taking off her sunglasses this time. “Let’s try it again. Only, this time, I’m gonna stick my tongue in your mouth. And when I do that, I want you to massage my tongue with yours. And that’s what first base is.”  
Krista nodded and smiled, “Okay!”  
“Eye’s closed.” Mikasa instructed. She leant forward and locked her lips with Krista’s, the tongues brushing against each other. They continued to deepen the kiss until Mikasa pulled away, Krista kept her eyes closed and leant forward, eager for more. “Not bad.”  
“That was cool.” Krista cooed, she leant forward some more.  
Mikasa placed her glasses on again, “Maybe you should try it on your friend Reiner some time.”  
Krista’s eyes shot open, “What are you saying?”  
“Oh come on, Krista. It’s obvious. He’s crazy about you.”  
The blonde smiled, “He sends me letters, you know. Love letters.”  
“That’s so romantic.” Mikasa forced the smile to stay on her face. “Have you responded?”  
Krista shook her head, “No.”  
“Well, don’t you like him?”  
“I do like him. I think about him all the time. What if my mother found out? She would kill me.”  
“You did hide the letters, right?”  
Krista looked around before whispering, “In an antique dollhouse in my room.”  
“Okay. I want you to bring copies of the letters to me.”  
Krista nodded, “Why?”  
“Because if there’s one thing I’m great at, it’s love letters. With my help, Reiner will be eating out of the palm of your hand. Maybe we could even arrange a little get-together for you two at my house.”  
“You’d do that for me?”  
“Of course, silly. We’re friends, right?”  
“Best friends.”  
Mikasa smiled.  
“Do you wanna have a sleepover?”  
Mikasas’ smiled disappeared in a flash, “Hm?” 

Levi was in his room at Emelia’s house when the sound of loud opera music distracted him from the book he was reading. He followed the sound into the indoor pool, “Hello? Excuse me.”  
He found Eren sitting in a wooden wheelchair, a remote in his hand.  
“Excuse me.”  
Eren noticed him and spun to face Levi, “What a pleasant surprise!” He clicked a button on the remote, causing the music to shut off.  
Levi walked closer, “Are you aware that this music is playing in every room of the house?”  
“It’s not, just yours.” Levi stared at him incredulously. “I thought you’d be pleased.”  
Levi turned to walk away when Eren turned on a boppy pop song about love. Levi stopped and turned to Eren, a grin plastered on his face.  
“So,” Eren smirked, “what are you doing in your room?”  
“Reading.”  
“Anything interesting?” Eren asked, getting up to walk closer to the boy.  
“Yes. Actually, it’s quite intriguing.”  
Eren picked up a shopping bag from a nearby table, “For you.” Levi took the bag and looked inside, “Something to start the new school year with.”  
Levi pulled out a leather messenger bag, a small silver plague had his name inscribed on it. “You didn’t have to do this.” He said, looking up.  
“You hate it. It’s lame.” Eren snatched the bag out of Levi’s hands.  
“No,” He said, snatching the bag back, “I love it. You just didn’t have to do it.”  
“Well, do you think you can pry yourself away and join me for a swim? I know it’s late being 10:00 but we are reasonably young.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow, “Well, I suppose your proposal was only mildly insulting. So maybe I’ll consider it.” Levi looked him up and down, “Give me a minute.” He turned and exited the room.  
Eren’s phone began to ring, Mikasa was on the other end, “Fuck him yet?”  
“I’m working on it.”  
“Loser.”  
“Blow me.”  
“Call me later?”  
“Okay.” Eren pressed the button to end the call, a smirk plastered on his face.  
~  
Levi looked in the mirror, tying up his bathrobe as he did so. He grabbed a towel and moved to head out the door before reconsidering and heading back over to his mirror to apply some perfume and fluff up his hair a little. Satisfied with his appearance he headed down to the pool again. “Eren?” He looked around for the boy, he spotted him outside the sauna, a massive cloud of steam leaving the open door. Eren was naked, his backside exposed as he used a towel to dry off his hair. Levi’s mouth dropped open as he stared at the naked boy.  
Eren turned to face him, “Would you mind turning around so I can put on my bathing suit?”  
Levi shook his head, regaining control of himself, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He covered his eyes with his hands as he looked at the ground. “Oh my god,” He whispered to himself, “So embarrassing.” He heard Eren chuckle as he got into the pool. Levi walked over to the railing, hanging his towel over the edge, “You know,” he started as he took off his robe, “it amazes me someone as charming as you can be so manipulative.”  
Eren swam closer to Levi, “We’re not gonna start this letter nonsense again, are we?”  
“What was my favorite part?” Levi moved closer to Eren, “Oh right, ‘Even more treacherous than he is attractive. He has never uttered a single word without some dishonorable intention. Every woman he has successfully pursued has regretted it. Stay away from him’.”  
“You know; you could at least have the decency of telling me who’s badmouthing me so I might have the opportunity to confront them.”  
Eren walked in a slow circle around Levi.  
“Not a chance.”  
Eren scoffed and splashed some water on Levi, “You’re right, you know.”  
“About what?”  
“About what you said today. I’ve done some things I’m not proud of.”  
“Look, I wasn’t trying to give you a hard time.”  
“No, it’s okay. I mean, I look at you with all your morals and values and you seem to be happy in your choices. I envy you. No bullshit.”  
“Really?”  
“Seriously.” Eren nodded, “And you’ve got everything going for you. You’re smart, you’re handsome, you’re determined. You’re everything I’d want in a partner.”  
“You know I’m seeing someone.”  
“Oh, yes, the infamous Petra. It’s funny how you haven’t mentioned her until now.” Eren ran his hand along Levi’s arm.  
“She’s backpacking through Europe. She’s great. I really miss her.”  
“I care.”  
“I’m sorry, but you’re not my type.” Levi swam backwards.  
Eren matched his movements, keeping the distance as short as possible. “Honestly?”  
“Honestly. ‘You’re smart, you’re handsome, you’re determined’? Listing my qualitied on your fingers won’t get you anywhere with me. The best you could hope for is my friendship. And you’re really walking a fine line at that.” Levi hoped out of the pool, grabbing his towel on his way.  
“Good night, sweet pea.” Eren called after him as he exited the room.

Eren walked past Erwin’s car as he headed to the front door, ripping the football sticker off the bumper as he did so. As he headed up the stairs he could hear loud moans filling the empty house, “Oh, ooh, oh Baby!”  
“’Baby’?” Eren laughed, pulling a pocket watch out of his jacket, “Right on time.”  
He kicked the door open, hearing a loud “Shit!” when he did so.  
“Give me my fucking underwear!”  
“All right, don’t get so huffy.”  
He could see figures moving under the bed sheet as he pulled it off the bed to reveal Armin in bed with Erwin, “Well, what do we have here?” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a photo of the scene.  
“Look, Jeager,” Erwin said, “this is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this.” Armin, who had been laying back inspecting his nails until then scoffed. “I was just- “  
“Really drunk and blah-blah-blah.” Eren finished for him.  
“Please don’t tell anyone.” Erwin pleaded. “This could ruin my whole career, man. I’ll do anything. Let’s just forget about this whole thing, okay?”  
Eren breathed in, thinking, “No. Can’t help you there. After all, it’s you who’s been badmouthing me to Levi Ackerman.”  
“Levi Ackerman? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You’re the only one who knows him. The truth will save you.”  
“I never said a word to him about you.” Erwin’s voice cracked, “I promise.”  
“Come to think of it, Eren,” Armin stated, a playful tone in his voice, “he’s probably telling you the truth. I mean, the man can barely write a grocery list, let alone a letter. What was I thinking?” Armin shrugged, to show that he had known all along that it couldn’t have been Erwin, Eren felt himself smirk at his conniving friend.  
“All right. I believe you. Your secret’s safe with me. Actually, there is something you can do for me.”


End file.
